I Dare You To
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: oKay, I'm finnally updating! Summary: What happens when the Brotherhood and the X-men play truth or dare?
1. How about we play?

Wanna Play?  
  
"I'm like, soo bored!" Kitty said while slamming her locker door shut. "I don't even have like, um, plans for today!" She said while leaning on her locker. "Well, that's new" Rogue said closing her locker. Kitty looked at her and rolled her eyes. Then she heard Kurt laughing down the hallway. With him were Scott and Evan. Kitty ignored Rogue and smile at Kurt who blushed and smile back. "Like, you guys have any plans for today?" She asked looking at Kurt. "Nope, not really" Scott said waving his hand in front of Kurt's face because he was staring at Kitty. " Do you Katzchen ?" Kurt asked looking at Kitty. She shook her head gently and kept smiling.  
  
"Well looky here, it is no other but the X-geeks" Pietro said with an evil grin and looking especially at Evan who clenched his jaw. Lance just stared at Kitty. Toad was grinning and looking at Kurt with his "you are gonna get it" look. And Freddy was just standing there. Kitty rolled her eyes and looked at Pietro. "Like, what do you want Pietro? We are like, bored enough to put up with you know!" Kitty said looking at him. Pietro stopped looking at Evan and turned to look at kitty. " Look, Valley girl. If I want your opinion I'll ask you ok? Not that I think I will" Kitty droped her jaw open and was almost gonna jump on him but Kurt grabbed her before she did. He turned to look at Evan " So Daniels, have any plans for today? Evan looked at Pietro kind of surprised he asked, " Like you care!" He finally said. Pietro put his most offended look and put his hand over his chest. "Can't I know what my best enemy is doing? Evan raised an eyebrow "Why do you ask?" Pietro smirked and then glanced at his friend who gave him an evil grin. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to play truth or dare with us?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "That's so immature Pietro" Rogue said rolling her eyes. Pietro looked at her with the same evil grin "Perhaps it is when you are normal, but not when you are a mutant" Rogue gasped, Kitty was about to jump on him again but kurt grabbed her in time. " What scared?" Lance said for the first time. " We are not scared Scott said looking at Lance. Lance just smirked. " If you weren't scared you would play" He said this looking at kitty. " Are you going to play Pretty-Kitty? Kitty looked at Lance and smile. Kurt looked at both of them and felt like he was going to die. Then Kitty turned and looked at Kurt. "Are you going to play Kurt?" Kurt jumped a little and smiled "Sure Katzchen why not?" Lance looked at him and frowned. "So far blue-boy is playing, who else?" Kitty looked at Lance. "If Kurt's playing then I'll play" Lance could feel the heat go up his face and down "Fine, Kitty-kat, if you want it that way 2 are playing," Pietro was looking at Evan with an daring look. "All right, all right I'll play,!" Evan said shaking his head. Rogue and Scott were open mouthed. They couldn't believe it how immature. Evan looked at Rogue kind of ashamed. Rogue looked at Evan and took a deep breath "I'll Play too!". 


	2. Anybody else?

Hey, thanks for the reviews and if you have any dares you would like to see on just send them to me. And ..... *thinks of something else to say*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean was behind Rogue when she heard she'll play. Her first thought was "How immature" but you know curiosity killed the cat. "Play what?" She asked from behind Rogue. Rogue let out a little yelp and thought "Why me?"  
  
"Hey, Jean! Ah didn't know you were there!" Rogue said with a little sweat drops on her forehead. Jean smiled and then giggled a little. "Well obviously not" she said while turning to Scott. "So, what are you guys playing?" Scott looked at her and raised an eyebrow. " I'm not playing! They are!" He said pointing at Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Rogue. "And them" He said with an annoying look and while pointing with his other hand at the Brotherhood. Lance smirked "Well, of course you are not playing Summers, you are a scaredy cat" Lance said while stepping forward. Pietro let out a little laugh and then pointed at Kitty. "Wrong Lance, the cat in here is Kitty" Kitty just turned bright red and was about to strangle Pietro when she heard Jean's laugh.  
  
" You guys are playing truth or dare!" Freddy who was just standing there all the time heard Jean laugh and blushed. "Hi jean, I didn't know you were here" he said still blushing. Scott rolled his eyes and Kitty giggled a little. Jean shook her head smiling sweetly. "Nope, I got here a while ago" Jean looked at Lance and then at Pietro. "I want to play" She said with an evil grin. All the Brotherhood members dropped their jaw open. Todd let out a little laugh and then whispered to Pietro "Yo! This is gonna be great all of them are playing!" Pietro motion him to shut up and Toad just kept his this is gonna be great look on. Pietro put the same evil grin as in the beginning and looked at Scott. "All your friends are playing, are you going to chicken out?" Scott turned bright red , If it wasn't because Jean was there he would have killed Pietro. He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll Play" Todd let out a scream of happiness. Lance let out a little laugh and, Freddy frowned. Pietro clapped his hands. "Well, then we are all settled!" He said with a big smile.  
  
"Where should we like, play?" Kitty said looking at Pietro. Pietro crossed his arms.  
  
"Let me check" He said and was gone with a blink of an eye. Then he was back as fast as he left. He had the same evil grin but eviler.  
  
"How about the school basement?" Kurt and Evan shrugged , Scott put a I don't care look , Rogue and Jean nodded.  
  
"Like, Ewww disgusting! The school basement!? Puh-leez!" Pietro smiled at her. "Sorry, the best I could find" Kitty dropped her jaw open, had he just said sorry?!  
  
"Well, Yo! Lets go what are we waiting for!" Todd said jumping impatiently.  
  
"oh, shut up Toad!" Pietro said slapping him on the head. "We'll be there in a sec." He looks at everybody on the room and grinned "Or at least I will" Kurt teleported next to Pietro and put his hand on his shoulder. "Were you saying?" He said with a proud grin. Pietro rolled his eyes and looked at everybody. "Well , lets go!"  
  
And with that they head out to the School's Basement.  
  
  
  
Thanks I hope you like it because I really worked on it so, keep reviews coming next chapter is when the dares are coming. 


	3. The First Dare

Thanks a lot for the reviews and I cant decide, Kurtty, Lancitty, Kietro? *whispers* All of them? *laughs evily* *clears throat* On with the show!  
  
The basement turn out to be clean enough. Actually it look like a gym, an underground gym, except it didn't have the baskets and all that stuff. "It ain't half bad" Rogue said looking around. Todd was still jumping up and down. "Toad, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Kitty said raising an eyebrow. Todd looked at her and was about to tell her their great plan but Pietro poked him. "Hold still Toad, you are bothering Pryde" Kitty dropped her jaw open once more. What was going on with Pietro so nice lately? "Pietro are you like, sick or something?" Pietro look at her with his Girls love me smile. " No Kitty, but thanks for asking" Kitty raised both her eyebrows and hugged her self. "Pietro, you are freaking me out" Lance pulled Kitty to his chest. "Don't worry Pretty-Kitty, I'll protect you," Lance said hugging Kitty. Kitty turned bright red. Kurt teleported next to Lance, touched Kitty and teleported 3 yards away.  
  
"You are safe now Katzchen" Kurt said hugging Kitty. Kitty turned scarlet color and giggled. "um, like, would you let go Kurt?" Kurt realized what he was doing and turned the same color as her. "Sorry, Keety" Kurt said letting go and putting his hands into his pockets. Kitty giggled and touched Kurt's cheek bringing her hand back instantly. "Like, No problem Kurt" Pietro and Scott pull some chairs near to an old table. Pietro stood up in the table and yelled "Are you guys gonna play or what?!" Everybody ran to the table and sat in a chair. All the Brotherhood members had the same evil grin and all the X-Men where looking at each other wondering if they did the right think by being there.  
  
"Well, since I was the one that came out with the plan I'll be the first one to ask somebody" Pietro said. He was the Brotherhood member with the evilest grin. Everybody at the table looked at Evan. Everybody, and I mean everybody, knew Pietro was going to pick him.  
  
"Evan, Truth or Dare?" Pietro said with the biggest evilest grin. Evan took a deep breath. He knew if he said truth everybody would say he was a chicken, and if he said there he knew Pietro would make him do something he'll be sorry for.  
  
"Well,?" Pietro said getting exasperated. Evan was sooooooooooo slow. "Dare" Evan whispered. Pietro leaned forward on his chair. "Excuse me? I didn't heard you" Evan got red and stood up. "I SAID DARE!" Pietro let out a long whistle and stuck his finger into his ear as if cleaning it and. "You know Daniels I'm not deaf!" Pietro said sitting back down and crossing his arms. " Lets see, I dare you to. no, no, no, that's too easy, I dare you too, mmmmmmmm, this is hard!" Evan was getting more nervous by the time. He knew that his friends were too. Kitty was playing with her ponytail and just looking at Pietro and Evan. "Just get it over with Pietro!" Pietro ignored Evan and kept on thinking than smiled eviler then ever. "Evan I dare you to shoot your spikes on the school's boiler room." Kitty dropped her jaw open. In fact all the X-Men did. "What?" They all said at the same time, except the Brotherhood who couldn't stop laughing. "You want to kill us all?!" Scott said re with fury. "Yeah!, What are you thinking?!" Rogue said crossing her arms. "If he knows how to control his powers, he wont hit a pipe or a gas pipe perhaps" Pietro said looking at Scott. Pietro pushed Evan towards the Boiler room door. "Go on," he said with an evil grin.  
  
Evan entered the room closed his eyes , prayed that he wouldn't make the school explode, and shoot his spikes all over the place.  
  
  
  
Thanks a lot hope you like it. I need you guys to send me some Dares you guys would like to see. Oh, if you guys like, don't understand a lot my fanfic I'm sorry its just that I'm learning English still but I'm trying my best. Well, better get started on the next chapter. 


	4. More Dares!

Okay, first of all thanks for the reviews and, um, I have tried harder and harder to make spaces between the quotes but they come out together when I post am! Am I supposed to double space? Lance: *smirks * Maybe you are supposed to double space Shadowkitten: *looks at Lance with an evil grin * You know! Yesterday we had a Par-tey ! And guess what Lance got drunk and he. Lance: *covers shadowkitten's mouth * he, he, he, *clears throat * On with the show.  
  
Evan looked around breathing hard. He didn't hit a gas tank or nothing like that. He took a deep breath and then smiled to himself.  
  
Outside Pietro was getting ready to grab all his friends and run. Evan came out of the Boiler room with a big smile on his face. All the X-men let out a sight of relief.  
  
"Yo! He didn't kill himself!" Todd whispered to Pietro. Pietro looked at Todd and then grinned.  
  
"Nah, its only that Daniel's is too slow that the tanks could move out of the way"  
  
All the Brotherhood members started laughing. Kitty giggled a little and Rogue elbowed her on the ribs. Kitty stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, lets get back on the game" Lance said and pulled Kitty to the table. Pietro looked at them and was going to punch Lance, but stopped himself just in time.  
  
"Pietro, was going on with you! You do not like Pryde!" Pietro thought while putting his hair back in place. Then walked and sat down on the table. Evan was more then ready to ask Pietro, when Kitty stood up and banged her fist on the table.  
  
"Wait a minute!" She said looking at Evan, "You guys are not gonna be like, Pietro , Evan, Evan, Pietro, Pietro ,Evan, Pie." Evan interrupted her.  
  
"Okay, Kitty! I get the picture," Evan said crossing his arms. Then he looked around the table. "Who should I pick" he thought while he looked around. His eyes stopped on Kurt who had been trying to hide between Rogue and Kitty all the time. Kurt's eyes were set on Kitty's face. Evan thought he might as well do a favor to his friend, and he had seen Pietro looking at Kitty.  
  
"Kurt, Truth or Dare?" Kurt dropped his jaw open. Was Evan really asking him Truth or Dare?! His Friend Evan?! Kurt looked around feeling uncomfortable if he said truth not only he would be judge like a chicken but he knew that Evan might ask him something about Kitty.  
  
"Dare" Kurt said sitting up straight. Evan winked at him.  
  
"Then, I dare you to kiss Kitty" Evan said grinning. Kitty turned really red and Kurt turned an scarlet color. Lance banged his fist on the table and looked at Evan with an I'm gonna kill you look. Pietro stood up really quick.  
  
"YOU CANT ASK HIM TO DO THAT!" He said blushing instantly. All the mutants around the table looked at him with his eyes wide. Kitty was still blushing. "She looks beautiful like that" Pietro thought "No! snap out of it! You don't like her!" Evan smirked.  
  
"Why not Pietro?" Pietro's face went blank.  
  
"Because, that's too easy" He said sitting back down.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight!" Evan said rolling his eyes and then turned and looked at Kurt. "I'm waiting Kurt" Evan said with a big grin.  
  
Kurt looked at Kitty and saw her blushing.  
  
"Kitty, can I kiss you?" He asked shyly and then looked at the floor.  
  
"Like, of course you can Kurt" Kitty said smiling. Everybody dropped his or her jaw open, including Kurt. Kurt and Kitty stood up at the same time. Both of them were blushing. Kurt pulled her towards him with his invisible tail and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed even more. Kurt slowly pressed his lips on hers. Stayed with her eyes open for 5 seconds and then closed them. Lance was biting his lower lip and looking at both Kitty and Kurt. Pietro, felt really bad as if somebody had beat him up on a race. He looked at Kitty and he could feel the heat coming up his face.  
  
When they stopped kissing Kitty looked at Kurt open mouthed. Kurt was just grinning.  
  
"Wow!" Kitty said while sitting down again. Kurt kept the same grin that he had before. He felt so good, now he understood why Evan had dared him to do that.  
  
"Well, Kurt," Evan said "Pick Someone" Kurt looked around the table his eyes stopped on Lance. Kurt grinned again.  
  
"Lance , truth or dare?" Lance looked at Kurt. He was gonna kill him after this.  
  
"Of course, Dare, Blue boy!" Lance said smirking and putting his feet on the table. Kurt shrugged and started thinking of something. A smile appeared across Kurt's face. He teleported next to Lance and grinned.  
  
"I dare you to , give up Kitty for a day, which means, tomorrow" Kurt said still grinning. Kitty giggled and covered her mouth. Lance dropped his jaw open, he was sooooo, gonna kill Kurt after this.  
  
"Ok," Lance said. Looking at the ground. Kurt teleported back next to Kitty and looked at her smiling. Kitty smiled back and then looked at Lance. Lance looked at Kitty. She was flirting with Kurt! "Why is she doing that!" Lance thought. He was so furious.  
  
"Kitty, truth or dare?" Lance asked Kitty. Kitty was startled by the question. Lance was asking her?! She knew Lance would go easy on her.  
  
"Dare" Kitty said without blinking. Lance scratched his chin and was about to dared her something easy when Todd elbowed him on the Ribs.  
  
"Remember Lance, dangerous dares" Todd, whispered. Lance looked at Todd and frowned. He had forgotten all about their plan! He couldn't dare Kitty something where she could die!  
  
"Kitty, I dare you to." Lance stopped. What would she dare her to do. Pietro looked at his friend and run whispered "Dare her to stand in the middle of the highway" and then run back to his sit before anyone could notice.  
  
"Kitty, I dare you to stand in the middle of the highway" Lance said before he could stop himself. Kitty dropped her jaw open. Was he trying to kill her?  
  
"Well, you could phase through the cars , either that or you'll be tortilla" Pietro said with an evil grin. Kitty looked at Pietro and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it," she said standing up and heading for the door. Everybody else stood up and followed them.  
  
"Gosh Pryde! You are so slooooooooow!" Pietro said picking her up and then running out of school and stopping in the sidewalk, next to the highway. Then pulled her towards him. Kitty felt his arms around her waist, and blushed. What was he doing?! Pietro gently kissed her passionately. Kitty closed her eyes for a moment and then pushed him a little.  
  
"PIETRO!" She said scarlet Red now.  
  
"What?" Pietro said grinning.  
  
"What was that for?!" She asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, you are not gonna tell me that you didn't like it, cause I wont believe you" Pietro said with his girls love me smile. Kitty opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when she saw everybody coming. Pietro turned around and looked at everybody.  
  
"You can do it now Kitty-kat!" Todd said jumping up and down.  
  
Kitty looked at the highway. Cars were going really fast. She took deep breath run into the middle of the highway. And then she saw the school bus coming. "To be tortilla or not to be tortilla?" she thought while she waited for the bus which was 1 yard away from her.  
  
*runs out of the closet * He didn't get me. Anyways hope you like the story so far. Send me more dares that you would like to see posted and thanks a lot. Lance: *runs behind ShadowKitten * ShadowKitten: Yikes *runs away * 


	5. More Members!

ShadowKitten: Ok, I'm really ,really sorry, I trie to write long chapters but, I cant. When I think I wrote a long one in the reviews they ask me to write long chapters * sniffs * Anyways, I'll be using some of your dares, hope you like them and thanks for sending them. Another thing, the question of the day is, how do you make your italic letters stay italic? Thanks a lot. And on with the Show!  
  
  
  
Kitty looked at the bus and decided that she didn't want to be tortilla.  
  
"Sorry" Kitty whispered and closed her eyes and phased through the bus. All the brotherhood members smiled evilly. Todd jumped in the air and let out a scream of happiness. Kitty run back to all of them where glanced at Pietro who winked an eye at her.  
  
"Well, lets go to the basement I'm like dying to do my dare" Kitty said looking at Pietro. Everybody went to the school and into the basement. Kitty was still looking at Pietro.  
  
"Pietro, truth or dare?" Kitty said while looking at Pietro. Pietro was soooo sure Kitty was going to dare him to kiss her again. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss the great Pietro!  
  
"Dare" Pietro said in a really fancy way. Kitty grinned and let out a little laugh.  
  
"I dare you to hug Evan" Kitty said with an evil grin. Pietro fell from the chair he was sitting on. Evan started coughing and Rogue had to slap his back so he would stop coughing.  
  
"And it has to be a slow one, has to last like, 2 minutes." Kitty said still grinning. Pietro had his jaw wide open. What was this girl talking about!  
  
"Oh, Pietro you are sooooooooo slow!" Kitty said yawning and rolling her eyes. That was it! Nobody offended Pietro Maximoff like that! Pietro stood up and pointed at Kitty.  
  
"You are asking for it Pryde" Kitty ignored him. Pietro walked to where Evan was and hugged him. Everybody was trying hard not to laugh at the face of Evan. He was half scared half surprised. Pietro stopped hugging Evan mumbling something about getting a bath. All the way to his sit he wouldn't take his eyes off Kitty. Before he could ask truth or dare Tabitha came flying into the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Pietro, it's just that you know , was kind of busy." She looks at Kitty and rolled her eyes. Kitty was going to jump on Tabbitha but Kurt pulled her down.  
  
"Well, then I think, is Tabithas turn," Jean said smiling. Tabitha looked at Jean and sat down next to Pietro. Kitty looked at Pietro and Tabitha and raised both her eyebrows. Pietro looked at Kitty and put and arm behind Tabitha as if to make Kitty jealous which didn't work at all. Kurt was trying to hide between Rogue and Kitty. So what if Tabitha was there , she was just a friend, a friend that he used to like her, but he used to , or did he liked her still? Tabitha was about to open her mouth to ask some boy truth or dare when everybody heard the scream.  
  
"PIETRO MAXIMOFF!" Wanda came into the room clenching her fists. "WHY DID YOU PUT PEANUT BUTTER ON MY UNDERWAR DRAWER!" She said breathing heavily. Pietro looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"It was a dare" Pietro said like it was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"AND WHO MAY I KNOW DARED YOU TO DO THAT? YOU DUMBHEAD!" Wanda said while turning red with anger. Kitty giggled when she heard Wanda calling Pietro dumb head. Wanda looked at Kitty and smiled.  
  
"Guess both of us have something in common" Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, if the name Pietro makes you puke" Wanda said smirking and standing next to Pietro. "Who dared you to, Pietro?"  
  
Lance let out a little yelp and hid under the table. Wanda looked at Lance and then at Pietro.  
  
"I won't kill you if you let me play" Wanda said with an evil grin.  
  
Pietro and Lance looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me," Pietro said looking at the X-Men. Wanda smiled and then pushed Pietro.  
  
"Move over" Pietro looked at Wanda with a hurt look. "I said move over!" Wanda said pushing Pietro harder. Pietro fell off his chair and into Tabitha's lap. Wanda sat down on Pietro's chair. Pietro in the blink of an eye was back sitting in a chair next to Tabby.  
  
"So then it's Wanda's turn," Jean said smoothing her hair.  
  
"Yeah," If there was something Wanda hated a little bit less then Pietro was perfect girls. They were soooooooo annoying.  
  
"Jean, Truth or Dare?" Jean seemed startled by the question.  
  
"Probably she is going to say truth" Pietro said smirking. Jean looked at Pietro with an evil grin.  
  
"Dare" Jean said with the same grin. Everybody dropped his or her jaw open.  
  
"Then I dare you to french kiss toad" Wanda said without thinking.  
  
Jean put a face between surprised and disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Like, eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww disgusting!" Kitty said looking at Jean, "I mean, Hello! The guy's tongue is like on meter long!"  
  
Toad blushed. Jean sighed and stood up. Scott was looking at Jean with a sorrowful look. Rogue was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Come over her Todd" Jean said with her eyes closed. Todd walked slowly towards her and stood there. Jean bend down and started kissing him. Jean stopped hugging him and thought wow! This guy kisses really well! Jean sat down on her place again and Todd sat on his place. All the people had a surprised look on their faces.  
  
Jean examined all the brotherhood members. Who to pick, lets see. Her eyes stopped on Freddy. An evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Pietro, truth or dare?"  
  
Hope you liked the story. And thanks a lot. Bye, keep dares and reviews coming 


	6. OWWWWWWW! That's got to hurt!

Hello! And guess what?! I'm giving awards today. First of all to somebody that's been reviewing each one of my chapters. Toddfan! Toddfan is great he has been reviewing since the first chapter! And guess what I like Todd too, he is one of my favorite Brotherhood. First is Todd, then Pietro, then Lance, and then Freddy. And my favorite X-girl is Kitty Pryde. I'm a lot like her you know. *clears throat * Anyways. So that's so far thanks for the review and the dares. And would you guys like to see the New Recruits on the Fanfic?  
  
  
  
Pietro looked at Jean with his blue eyes. Who did this girl thought she was? Asking Pietro Maximoff! "God, girls cant get enough of me" Pietro thought.  
  
"Dare Jean," Pietro said as if it was the most obviously thing in the world. Jean just glare at him and started thinking. What would Pietro hate the most, besides giving up girls, because that would be too harsh. An idea hit her on the head. She followed Kitty's example, how would Pietro like to hug his sister?  
  
"Pietro, I dare you to hug Wanda" Jean said with the same evil grin. Pietro dropped his jaw open. What were these girls? Crazy?!  
  
"Jean! Do you want my sister to kill me!" Pietro asked offended.  
  
"It's either that or giving up girls for a week" Jean said shrugging with an innocent look.  
  
Pietro dropped his jaw open. This girl was evil! Pietro was breathing heavily. What was life without girls. And what was life if you were dead.  
  
"I'll take the first one" Pietro said while he stood up.  
  
He tried to hug Wanda but he slap him at first. Pietro backed up a little and tire to hug her again. This time She kicked him and made him fall. Kitty started laughing and Wanda smiled at her. While Wanda was smiling at Kitty Pietro hugged her. Wanda notice Pietro's arms around her and pushed him.  
  
"There I did it!" He said raising his fists in the air with his hair all messed up. Kitty started laughing again and Pietro glared at her while putting his hair back into place.  
  
"I'm warning you Pryde" Pietro said looking at her.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, look how scared I am" She said faking to be shivering. Pietro sat back into his place looking at Kitty. He looked around the table and saw Scott who was falling asleep.  
  
"SCOTT ! Truth or Dare?" Pietro said making Scott jump a little.  
  
"Uh, what? Um Dare" Scott said still a little asleep. Pietro made the evilest grin yet.  
  
"Then I dare you to look at Jean without your pretty glasses" Pietro said looking at him. All the X-Men gave a little jump and gasped. Scott stood up and banged his fist on the table.  
  
"Are you crazy or what Pietro?!" Pietro just gave cold laugh. Kitty was turning pale.  
  
"It's okay Scott," Jean said standing up "You know what to do" Jean said while looking at him with some sad eyes. Scott bit his lower lip and stood up. Why did she had to be so beautiful?  
  
"Well, I'm waiting Scott!, you know sometimes you guys can be as slow as Daniels" Pietro said with a bored look on his face. " You ready?"  
  
Scott took his glasses off slowly as he could then opened them slowly as he could and looked at Jean's arm. Jean let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"JEAN!" Scott said while putting his glasses back on. Scott dropped in one knee and helped jean up. Her right arm was badly hurt. Scott looked at Pietro.  
  
"I don't know why, but I could swear you planned all this"  
  
"Me!?" Pietro said with an innocent look. Todd grinned and put on an angelical face. Lance, who was trying to hide from Wanda behind Freddy. Scott looked at Pietro and all the brotherhood members with hatred. Kitty looked at Jean's arm and went pale.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said standing up and running to get the first aid kit. When she got there Pietro was already there throwing the first aid kit up and down.  
  
"Pietro give me that!" Kitty said turning bright red.  
  
"Nope!" Pietro said grinning "You need to give me something in return" He said now looking at her. Kitty blushed and stared at him for a few seconds, then mentally slapped her self.  
  
"Pietro! Jean really needs it" She whispered in a worried tone. Pietro raised both his eyebrows and put a sorry face.  
  
"I'm sorry Pryde, but I need something in return"  
  
"Like, what?" Kitty said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Pietro rubbed his chin as if in thinking.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, let me think, well you gave me something a while ago that I really, really, liked." He said grinning and then winked at her. Kitty blushed and blinked. He wanted her to kiss him! But. Why?  
  
"Pietro." Kitty was going to ask him but couldn't talk because Pietros lips were sealed on hers. Kitty kissed back for like 1 minute and then pushed him again.  
  
"There! Now can I have the first aid kit?" Kitty said putting a hand on her hip. Pietro grinned and threw her the kit. Kitty catched it and looked at Pietro. He winked at her and threw her a kiss. Kitty blushed and ran to where Scott and Jean were.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Scott asked grabbing the kit out of her hands.  
  
"Um, like , you don't wanna know" Kitty said glancing at Pietro and then looking back at Scott. Scott wrapped a bandage around Jean's arm. Then they sat back at the table. Scott was still looking at Pietro with hatred. Scott was breathing heavily. He knew they had planned all of this. I mean, how couldn't he see that since the beginning at was all a plan!  
  
"Scott your turn!" Pietro said grinning. Scott wanted to punch him but controlled himself.  
  
"ok," He said taking a deep breath "Who should I pick,?" His eyes stopped in Freddy, let see how Pietro liked it for his friend.  
  
"Freddy, truth or dare?" Scott asked still looking at Pietro. Freddy looked at Scott and grinned.  
  
"Dare," Freddy said with an evil grin.  
  
"I'm just gonna tell you something Freddy," Scott said whipping the sweat off his forehead. "If you don't like this, don't blame because it will be Pietro's fault. I dare you to go a day without eating."  
  
Freddy looked at Scott as if he was a monster. What he had just said was inhumane. Pietro looked at Freddy and put an 'upps' face. Todd wanted to laugh but kept it to himself. And Lance just patted Freddy's back.  
  
"Ok, then its your turn Freddy" Scott said stretching.  
  
"Ok, let me think" Freddy said looking around. His eyes stopped on Rogue, nobody had asked her.  
  
"Rogue, truth or dare?" He said, smiling. Rogue looked at him and frowned. They were doing dangerous things, and she WAS dangerous altogether. She just stared at the floor truth or dare. She looked up at Pietro. He was smirking! Probably thinking she was going to say truth. She was too mad to think now.  
  
"DARE!" she said looking at Pietro.  
  
"Then, I dare you to, um, let's see," Freddy looked at Scott, he had to get back somehow. "Why don't you kiss Scott" Rogue banged her fist on the table. She should have known there was something like this coming. Kitty and Jean gasped. Todd high five Lance.  
  
"Guess you are not so dumb after all" Pietro said patting Freddy on his huge back.  
  
Rogue stood up at the same time as Scott and slowly walked towards him.  
  
Yay! Four pages for this chapter, how about that! And thanks for everything. Please answer my questions, I would be really happy. 


	7. Upppppppps! Shouldnt have done that!

Hey everybody! Thanks for the review and the comments and all! I'll ask again, do you guys want to see the New Recruits on the fanfic? So far I only got an answer. And um, on with the show!  
  
Rogue looked at Scott in front of her. What was she going to do? Kiss him of course, but what if he died? Rogue pressed her lips together and then sighed. Scott was just looking at Rogue, his life going before his eyes. Rogue bit her lower lip. She knew everybody was looking at her. Pietro had a HUGE evil grin on his face. Kitty looked at Rogue and bit her lower lip. "Poor Rogue" She though while looking at the floor.  
  
Rogue walked closer to Scott and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Here goes," She whispered and leaned forward pressing her lips in Scott's who fell right away. Pietro started laughing. Jean gasped and Kitty covered her mouth so she wouldn't let out a scream.  
  
"Okay, I am no longer the fastest guy in the world, he beat me on that!" Pietro said pointing at Scott and laughing as hard as he could. Kitty glared at him and stood up to comfort her friend.  
  
Rogue was covering her eyes she knew if she stopped doing that something BAD would happen. Pietro stopped laughing because his stomach and cheeks hurted. Then he saw Rogue, it only wasn't Scott on the floor they could have some burned basement here. He ran really fast to where Rogue was and tickled her. Pietro didn't notice that Kitty was in front of Rogue. Rogue uncovered her eyes and hugged her ribs and started laughing. Pietro saw Kitty in front of Rogue and pushed her. They both fell on the floor at the same time. Kitty looked at Pietro's leg and went pale. It was hurt badly. Pietro looked at his leg and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh man! I won't be able to run for a week!" He said throwing his hands in the air. Kitty looked at Pietro with a sweet look on her face. He had saved her but why? Kitty smiled at him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thanks Pietro" Pietro looked at her and almost blushed but stopped himself just in time. No prob Pryde, I just wanted to make a hole on the floor" he said and then looked at his leg "But I guess I missed."  
  
Kitty stood up and ran to get the first aid kit. Evan grabbed her hand before she could get the kit.  
  
"What are you doing Kitty?!" Evan said while looking into her eyes. Kitty looked at Evan and pulled her hand free.  
  
"I'm helping Pietro" Kitty said grabbing the first aid kit without looking at Evan.  
  
"Why?" Evan asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Because!" She said and stood up. She ran and sat next to Pietro. "Pietro, take off your pants" Kitty said blushing. Pietro looked at her but instead of taking of his pant he ripped the part under the knee. Kitty cleared her throat and blushed. "That's better I guess" she said giggling nervously. Kurt turned around and saw Kitty with Pietro and smiled to himself.  
  
"She is so nice isn't she, Evan." Evan looked at Kurt and frowned.  
  
"Too nice if you ask me" He said crossing his arms. After everybody was okay(except for Scott who was on the floor) they sat on the table and looked at each other. Rogue was mad, really mad. She looked at Pietro taking deep breaths. "Good think Ah, hurt him" She thought while grinning. She looked at him. She was going to dare him for sure and nobody was going to stop her.  
  
"PIETRO! TRUTH OR DARE" She said trying not to slap him, or kill him.  
  
Pietro looked at Rogue. He wasn't in a mood for a dare right now.  
  
"Truth Rogue" Rogue dropped her jaw open. How was he supposed to get back when he said truth! Rogue frowned and crossed her arms.  
  
"Then what should I ask?" She said rolling her eyes. Kitty stood up and whisper in her ear. "Ask him who does he like" Rogue smirked at Kitty.  
  
"Kitty, he likes all the girls in the world!" She whispered back. Kitty frowned and then grinned.  
  
"Who knows he might do that to protect himself" Rogue tried not to laugh and looked at Pietro. Pietro looked at Kitty and Rogue suspiciously. "What are this girls up to?" He thought while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Pietro who" She stopped to laugh a little "Who do you like?" Pietro looked at her a little bit shoked. All the other people raised an eyebrow as if it was the stupidest question. Pietro gulped. He had to say the truth, if he didn't what was the use of the game.  
  
"Kitty" He mumbled. Rogue looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me Pietro but I didn't get that" She said looking at him.  
  
"I said I like Kitty," he said a little louder this time.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I LIKE KITTY!"  
  
hehe, How about that? Is not really long and guess what I'm starting another story which I think is going to be really cool, because all my characters the ones that I have mad up and two of my friends are going to be in it. Please Review. bye 


	8. Upsies!

Okay, thanks a lot! And I know Pietro and Kitty were a little off character and I'm sorry but you don't know if they actually would do that do you? And um, lets see, I'm getting the New Recruits in especially Bobby who is a cutie!  
  
BOBBY: * smirks *  
  
ShadowKitten: *blushes and clears throat * ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
Kitty blinked two times as she saw Pietro breathing heavily. Rogue, Tabitha, Wanda, and Jean started laughing out loud. Kurt and Evan looked at each other before dropping their jaws open. All the boys on the Brotherhood where just staring at Pietro as if he was a traitor. Lance was just looking at his fist. How could his friend betrayed him like that! He knew he loved Kitty! And LOVED not just liked LOVED. He was in love with the girl head over heels! Pietro glanced at Lance and looked down. "Maximoff you are so dumb!" Pietro thought while mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Well, then its your" Rogue stopped to laugh more "Its your turn" Pietro glared at Rogue and started thinking who should he asked? Kurt hadn't got anything bad at all.  
  
"Kurt truth or dare?" Pietro said trying to grin evilly but his leg hurted to bad so he just made a funny face. Evan laughed a little but stop laughing when Kitty elbowed him on the ribs. Pietro smiled and thought "She is crazy for me!" Kurt looked at Pietro and then at his feet. There wasn't any dangerous stuff he could do. Or was there?  
  
"Dare" Kurt said looking at Pietro with a daring look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while Bobby and Jubilee were looking for Jamie, Amara, Rahne, and Pedro. Bobby was complaining about how heavy his backpack was.  
  
"Can you believe it Jubes! Giving us all that homework! Man!" He said while dragging his backpack. Jubilee looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should hire somebody to carry your books!" she said laughing a little more. Then they saw Amara and Pedro on Amara's locker. Amanda was leaning on her locker blushing a little and Pedro seem just about to kiss her. Bobby grin at Jubilee who grinned back.  
  
"HEY PEDRO! DON'T EAT AMARA OKAY?!" Bobby said shouting at the top of his lungs. Amara turned scarlet and Pedro glared at Bobby before turning scarlet.  
  
"Well, same thing for you and Jubes Bobby, who knows why are you always together" Pedro said grinning. Amanda giggled a little. Bobby dropped his jaw open as if that would never happen. Jubilee just turned bright red.  
  
"Well, in case you didn't know Pedro, me and Jubes are really good friends." Bobby said grinning back. Jubes went back to her natural color and sighed.  
  
"Tell that to Jubes who seems to be sorry about that" Pedro said grinning again and pointing at her. Then shaking his head side to side gently "tsk, tsk, tks, Pobrecita!" Amara giggled again. Jubes turned bright red and Bobby just glanced at Jubes before turning a little red.  
  
"Well, we are not talking about romances" Bobby said romances as if it was something really disgusting.  
  
"Yeah, lets look for Rahne and Bobby" Jubes realized her mistake really late, because Bobby had heard her "I mean, Jamie, yeah" she said walking really fast "What are you guys waiting for lets go!"  
  
Rahne was running with a paper on her hands while Jamie was running behind her.  
  
"Rahne give it back!" Jamie said while running behind her. (for some reason I keep writing bobby instead of Jamie of course I erase it after I wrote it )  
  
"Nope! I'm going to show Bobby this" She said while giggling a little. Bobby grabbed the paper from Rahne's hand and read it then he started laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Rahne said while putting her hands on her hips. Bobby stopped and grabbed his ribs breathing heavily.  
  
"Give. me . that" He said still breathing heavily.  
  
"What does it say?" Jubes said while standing on her toes. Bobby stopped laughing.  
  
"Well it says that" Bobby could'nt finish talking because Jamie jumped on him. The Basement door was open and they fell. Jubes grabbed Jamie, Rahne grabbed Jubes, Amara grabbed Rahne, and Pedro grabbed Amara.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed in unison falling into the basement.  
  
How about that? Wasn't it great?! Hope you like it! 


	9. New People, New dares

Hey! Just to let you know Vampyre *sniffs * You hurt my feelings! But thanks to Jupiter's moon Europa I feel much better. That's why we are giving her the award of.. Nicest reviewer! *everybody claps * Congratulations! Now on with the show!  
  
  
  
"In that case, Kurt I dare you to.."  
  
"Ow!" "OW!" "OW!" "OW" "OW" "OW"  
  
Pietro was interrupted by all the ow's of the new recruits falling in Scott.  
  
"Whatta?" Pietro said while trying to stand up but his feet hurted too bad he just fell back down.  
  
The new recruits were looking at the people on the table. Jamie blink two times before noticing that everybody was on top of him.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" Bobby said while trying to get out from under all of them. All the girls blushed and got off at once. The boys stood up without taking their eyes off the people on the table. All the Brotherhood members smiled evily when they saw the new recruits. This was too perfect to be true. Tooooooooo perfect. Jean and Rogue put a worried look on their face. Kurt and Evan saw Bobby and high fived each other. Kitty rolled her eyes. Why couldn't this stupid game be over now. Kitty looked at Pietro and noticed that he was staring at her. He was sooo cute! Kitty blushed and Pietro winked at her. "I've got her now" Pietro thought.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" Bobby said while looking around.  
  
"We are playing truth or dare Yo!" Todd said while looking at Bobby with a daring look. All the girls raised an eyebrow. But the boys thought that was great.  
  
"Truth or Dare huh?, .Pedro said while scratching his chin. Amara and Jubilee blinked twice. And Rahne seemed more then ready to play.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Rahne said while running to get a chair. Kitty and Rogue looked at each other and blinked. Evan and Kurt grinned and then started laughing. Jean just shook her head gently and shrugged.  
  
"Well, we need guys, so you are welcome" She said while crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, actually you guys we'll need an army to be against us, you guys have one down already" Wanda said putting her most sorry look on her face.  
  
" You do too" Rogue said pointing at Pietro. Wanda felt so mad that she could have killed Pietro.  
  
Rahne sat next to Kitty and made herself comfortable. Bobby sat on Scott's place and grinned. It was just as if he was the new leader. Jubes sat next to Bobby and Amara sat next to Jubes and Pedro next to Amara.  
  
Bobby looked at Pietro.  
  
"Who's turn is it?" He asked.  
  
"WELL! It was mine but, since YOU GUYS interrupted I guess it would be your turn." Pietro said a little annoyed. Jamie got up from the floor and sat next to Rahne.  
  
"Then, I'll picke" Bobby and Rahne said at the same time. Bobby looked at Rahne and sighed, this girls was so not feminine. Rahne looked at Bobby and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Rahne, you know I'm the one that's supposed to go first, I'm a guy and I'm the smartest." Rahne rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, like they say" Rahne said putting her most ladylike face "Ladies first, Tabithat truth or dare?" Rahne said before Bobby could said something.  
  
Tabitha blinked and looked at Rahne. What should she said, what? What?  
  
"um, lets see, truth" 


	10. Information

Okay, first of all like lots of thanks for the nice reviews, and yes, scott still on the floor, I mean he is not dead or nothing like that but, I mean he is in the middle of a comma. Ok, another thing, Could I get any kletzier? Its not supposed to be Pedro! Its supposed to be Roberto! Duh! Okay, that's why I'm giving me the smartest reviewer award! Congratulations.  
  
Okay lets see what else. *thinks * Oh, yeah! Guess what quicky_kitty? Kitty is like, my favorite X-men evo character too!  
  
Um, let's see, I have a question, do you guys know any sites where they have all the transcripts up to date? Its just that I don't get to see the show because we don't have local channels, *mumbles * we have dish and my dear mom doesn't want us to get the local channels.  
  
Well, evolutionary spider, I don't think that Pietro is playing with kitty. Do you? Well, anyways I hope he is not. *grins * More suspense, well this is only going to be me, telling you about my news. I'm going to write another story but I'm thinking should I write it like everybody already knows that they are mutants or should it be a secret? Huh? A little help here!  
  
And pleeeeeeeeeease answer my questions. I love seeing you guys review and I loooooooooooove, LOVE you guys. Yo guys are sooooo nice, I like, totally wish you guys were my real life friends. Another thing, if you guys like X- men Evo, go to yahoo messenger and go to chat then to games then to user rooms and then toX-mansion, it's a cool room. Um, lets see what else do I have for you guys. If you go, my sn is Shadowcat_sweet okay?! Um, lets see what else well, should I finish this fanfic anytime soon? You decide okay? Well see you guys later, gotta get started on that new chapter. Bye!  
  
Shadowkitten. 


	11. A new plan!

Ok first of all you guys didn't answer my question about the new fanfic so Answer! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. Anyways on with the show!  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, you are so not fun!" Rahne said crossing her arms. "What's the use of a truth?" Tabitha shrugged and crossed her arms. Rahne frowned. What was she supposed to ask? Jamie looked at Rahne and shrugged. Rahne looked at Tabbitha and frowned.  
  
"Okay Tabby, um lets see, I don't know what to ask!" Rahne said while scratching her head. "um, lets see, what is your deepest, darkest secret?" Rahne said grinning evilly. Tabitha frowned and got ready to answer when Bobby stood up and banged her fist on the table.  
  
"Hey people! I already figured a good way of how to play this game!" He said really exited. Then he started walking back and forth. Kitty raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby intrigued.  
  
"Um, Bobby? You didn't forget to take your medicine did you?" She asked a little scared. Bobby looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Oh yes, oh yes, I can feel it now, this is going to be great!" He kept mumbling to himself. By this time everybody was looking at him raising and eyebrow. Rahne was really mad he had just ruined Tabitha's humiliation.  
  
"Guys, Oh,yeah, Cant wait until you listen" Bobby said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Just spit it out, ice dude!" Pietro said getting interested on whatever this x-geek was up to. Just then, Scott started standing up. Jean looked at him and stood up.  
  
"Scott! You okay?!" She said while hugging him a little. Scott just put a hand around Jean's waist and one on his head. Jean helped him to sit on his old chair, which was now Bobby's, who was too busy walking back and forth to claim it.  
  
"Oh, yes, oh, yes," Bobby kept mumbling to himself. Bobby stopped walking back and forth and looked at everybody on the table, who by now were really anxious to know. Bobby grinned and scratched his head.  
  
"Guess what? I forgot" Everybody dropped there jaw open. "Just kidding" Bobby said grinning again. "Okay, this is my idea, I hope you guys like it. I think we should play like this Brotherhood vs. X-men, How's that?" All the brotherhood members grinned. Kitty looked at Bobby and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, that way it wouldn't take like, so long!" Kitty said looking at her watch "Its already 4:30" She said looking at Lance. "And we like, have to be home by 5:00 or they'll be looking for us if they hadn't been by now." Kitty said now looking at Pietro.  
  
"God! You guys don't get to have any fun!" Pietro said throwing his head back and throwing his hands in the air then he looked back at Kitty and grinned "Of course that is going to change when you become my girlfriend" Pietro said winking at her. Kitty blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"Yeah right, like that is going to happen Pietro" Bobby said rolling his eyes. Pietro looked at Bobby and smirked.  
  
"What jealous?" Pietro asked grinning. Bobby blushed and crossed his arms.  
  
"No, not really, I just know that kitty IS smart enough to know that you are not worth her time" Bobby said smirking. Pietro stood up but fell back down on his leg. Kurt looked at Bobby and Lance looked at Pietro.  
  
"Ok, Am ah following this?" Rogue said smirking "You all like Kitty!" She said pointing at the two brotherhood members and at Bobby and Kurt. They all blushed before looking away.  
  
"Ok, so deal?" Bobby said after clearing his throat and looking at all of them.  
  
"Deal" They all said in unison.  
  
How's that? I hope you liked it, I know kind of short. Did you guys watched Stuff of villains? I saw the pictures and read the transcripts, thanks a lot me and the other people that helped. Well, where was I? Oh yeah, Pietro was totally flirting with Kitty when she helped him out of the truck! Ohhhhhhhhh this is getting exiting! 


	12. Information sighs again

He,he! Hey guys! More questions today. Wonder why I do this? Well, because I'm in school right now so I write this in school! Extra time! Okay, ? number one, do you guys think I should start the new story right now? Another ? okay, um do you guys know any transcripts sites where they have the second season? If yes pleeeeeeeeeease tell me, okay now where did I read transcripts for season 3 here is the adress http://wofriends.tripod.com/episodes.htm ok, so you know and thanks to "me" for the site. Um, well I think that's all, hope you liked it! 


	13. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Okay! What you been all waiting for! I hope now that I updated this one you would at least the first chapter of my other story and review! *sniff * well here goes! Oh, yeah and please send more dares!  
  
  
  
The x-men and the Brotherhood were just staring at each other. Pietro looked around the x-men and his eyes lay on Kitty who was just waiting for somebody to speak. Jamie was just falling asleep when Bobby broke the silence.  
  
"Okay, People who starts?" Jamie fell of the chair and everybody rolled their eyes.  
  
"I thought you would know Mr. I have the best idea of all times!" Pietro said trying to stand up again but falling on his legs. Wanda glared at Pietro and then looked back at the x-men. Kitty started looking around and set her eyes on Tabitha.  
  
"Tabby aren't you like, an x-men now?" Kitty said in a curios tone.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Tabitha asked raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Well, because since this is a X-men versus Brotherhood thing I think you should like, be on our side don't you think?" Kitty said grinning a little. Tabitha opened her mouth to replied but closed it again because she didn't have nothing to say. Toad jumped a little and then looked at Kitty with a death glare.  
  
"You are just afraid you might loose!" He said pointing at Kitty while jumping on the table.  
  
"Yeah right! I could care less about loosing!" She said crossing her arms and putting a dignified face. Then looked at Todd with a suspicious look "And anyways who said this was like, a winning or loosing game?" Todd game a little jump at the question.  
  
"uh, well, I" Toad said looking at his teammates for a little help. Lance looked at Kitty.  
  
"He is just saying that, you know after all it is TODD!" Lance said glaring at Toad for almost giving away their plan.  
  
"Yeah," Fred said putting his most smart look on, which was rather difficult, " It's not like we have a secret plan or something" All the X- men looked at Freddy. Pietro slapped his forehead and then turned slowly to give Freddy a death glare. All the brotherhood members did the same. Freddy noticed what he had just said and giggled nervously. Jean looked at Scott and was about to say something when the door opened. An smile appeared across the Brotherhood members face. All the X-men turned around and gasped. 


	14. We'll stay

Oh! You guys thought I was dead but NO! I'm not, I'm still alive and still writing my story and I still hope to see all your names on the reviews of my other story. Sorry about the last chapter being too short its just that I just wanted to update fast. Okay, on with the show!  
  
  
  
Scott's eyes nearly fell out of his socket this had obviously been planed. What were THEY doing there? Pietro felt so happy.  
  
"And what are THEY DOING HERE?" Scott said glaring at Pietro.  
  
"Oh, well since they are part of the brotherhood now," Pietro said smiling and pointing at Pyro, Colossus, and Gambit who were smirking from the doorway. All the girls from the x-men just looked at the boys while they sat down. Rogue looking especially at gambit. Kitty glanced at Piotr and then looked at Scott with a 'what are we going to do?' look. Piotr looked at Kitty and smile to himself then sat down on the chairs that Pietro had brought to them.  
  
"Well, now you can take your Tabby now" Pietro said giving her a push towards the x-men. Tabby looked at him with a surprised look.  
  
"Pietro! I thought I was going to be in your group!" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Exactly you were" Pietro said with a sorry look on his face "We don't need you anymore" Tabitha threw a cherry bomb at Pietro who ran away from it but falling on the floor right away because of his leg.  
  
" THEN I'M OUT OF HERE!" Tabitha said going out the building throwing cherry bombs everywhere. Kitty glared at Pietro.  
  
"That wasn't nice"  
  
"I don't care," Pietro said shrugging. "It was true we don't need her, what can she do anyways" He said motioning Freddy to pick him up. Fred pick him up and putted him on his chair. Kitty frowned and looked away.  
  
"We are out of here too!" Scott said standing up and looking at all his teammates to do the same. Jean stood up at once but the rest just looked at him.  
  
"You are a chicken Summers" Lance said putting his feet on the table.  
  
"What?" Scott said glaring at Lance.  
  
"What you just heard you are a chicken" Lance said smirking.  
  
"I think I'll agree on dat" Remy said looking at Scott. Scott glared at Remy.  
  
"If trying to protect my friends is being a coward then I am" Scott said motioning the rest of the group to stand up.  
  
"We staying!" Bobby said looking at the rest of the new recruits "Right guys?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jamie and Rahne said at the same time. Roberto grinned and nodded. Amara looked at Jubes who smiled and nodded. Amara grinned and then nodded to Bobby. Scott looked at all the new recruits.  
  
"Hey! You guys have to follow my orders!" Scott said now getting a little red but saying it passively. Bobby shook his head and looked at him with a daring look.  
  
"No we don't"  
  
"Yes you do!" Scott said a little louder.  
  
"No we don't!" All of the new recruits said a little louder.  
  
"YOU DO!" Scott said now really mad.  
  
"Scott." Jean said putting a hand on his shoulder. Scott looked at Jean with his eyes full of rage but his look softened when he saw her.  
  
"Jean, I know something is going to happen we have to go!" He said now turning around completely "If they don't want to leave lets just go with the ones that want to" Jean shook her head and looked at the new recruits.  
  
"Not without them" Scott put a pleading face but when he saw that it was no use sat back down.  
  
"I just know that I'm not going to like this" he mumbled. Pietro saw Scott sit down and grinned.  
  
"Then we are ready!" Pietro said now putting his elbows on the table. Kitty looked at him and then at the rest of the people, then slowly started to raise her hand.  
  
"Yes Kitty?" Kurt, Lance, Pietro and Bobby asked. They all look at each other blushed and looked away. Kitty giggled a little and then smiled.  
  
"Um, shouldn't we like, start we the Brotherhood so we can go in alphabetic order?" Scott and Lance looked at Each other.  
  
"I guess," Scott said shrugging a little.  
  
"Then It's your turn Freddy" Kitty said looking at the gigantic blob.  
  
"So I'm supposed to dare every single one of you X-dorks, right?" He said grinning and rubbing his hands together.  
  
"If you want to" Bobby said rubbing his chin as if it was a really important matter.  
  
"You bet I will!" He said looking straight at Scott and Jean, An evil grin appearing on his face. "Jean, truth or dare? 


	15. Information

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! And thanks for everything but, I'm writing next chapter from I Dare You To.. But I need you guys to review my other storie, just tell me if you like it okay? Thanks, If not I refuse to write no more *crosses arms and puts on an evil grin * just kidding but maybe....... 


	16. Freddy's turn!

Everybody you are a beautiful Audience! I know you all love this story, *silence * Just kidding! Anyways pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, see I'm begging read my other storie and review! I know it might be a little boring because it's just starting but once I get all the Characters settle and everything it will be funny and all! Okay, anyways I'm gonna get naughty and if something happens to the x-men or B-hood member you like sorry but that's how life is! Okay, here goes and get ready for some horrible, funny and disgusting dares!  
  
Just Kidding! *evil grin * I think.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean jumped a little. This couldn't be good, the Blob was daring her to something.  
  
"Uh, I'll say truth" She say with an innocent look. Pietro banged his fist on the table.  
  
"RULE NUMBER TWO! NO TRUTHS ALL DARES!" He yelled so that everybody could hear. Jean blinked while looking at Pietro.  
  
"I don't think that's fair" Amara said. "I mean I wasn't going to say dare it is really improper to do dares"  
  
"What ever princess!" Pietro said glaring at Amara "If Icy there" He said pointing at Bobby "Can make up his game we can add a little rule to it can't we?" Scott sighed and nodded.  
  
"They got a point there" Scott said not wanting to agree with his team since they didn't agree with him. Jean looked at Scott with a hurt look he was definitely going to be sorry.  
  
"Well, then I guess it has to be a dare" Jean said looking down and then at Fred. "So what would it be Fred?" Freddy grinned and look at Jean.  
  
"Then I dare you to kiss me"  
  
Everybody was stunned, okay; first she had to kiss Todd and now Fred! Kitty looked at Jean and put a sorry face on. Rogue didn't like Jean very much but even now she felt a little sorry for her. Scott banged his fist on the table.  
  
" You cant do that!" Scott said looking at Fred "It's not fair!"  
  
"Actually Scott it is" Jean said before Pietro could said it. Pietro smiled pleasantly and leaned back on his chair putting his arms behind his head, then got ready for the fight.  
  
"What do you mean with that?" Scott said looking at Jean a little hurt.  
  
"Well, you said it yourself! All dares!" She said now putting her hands on her hips. Scott open his mouth to say something but closed it again. Jean looked at Fred and wanted to kill herself. Fred grinned and stood up. Jean smiled weakly and stood up too. Fred slowly went to where Jean was and putted her arms around her, Jean felt as if she was a ham between two sandwiches with melted cheese. (I'm hungry). Jean looked up at Fred and gasped in horror as his lips pressed on hers. All the girls closed their eyes. Kitty pretend to gag and the boys started laughing except Scott who was about to blast Freddy. Jean finally pushed Fred off her and wiped her lips then sat next to Scott again. Fred smiled and sat down again.  
  
"Now my next dare goes to Scott, who has to pull look at blue boy's tail without his glasses. Scott sighed this was just as he expected.  
  
"Vhat! You must be crazy!" Kurt said grabbing his tail next him "He is gonna blast it off!"  
  
"That's the idea" Fred said grinning evily. Pietro looked at Fred with amazement this guy had as much evil as he was big. Scott looked at Kurt and put a sorry face on. Kurt stood up trembling.  
  
"But try, try not to hurt it that much" Kurt said closing his eyes. Scott sighed and looked at Kurt on the tip of his tail.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kurt said grabbing his tail in pain. Scott putted his glasses on really quick and went to where Kurt was. Kitty jumped off her sit and run to get the first aid kit. Pietro stood in front of her so she couldn't pass, Kitty glared at him and phased through. Then she threw Scott the First aid kit. Scott catched it and started wrapping some bandages around Kurt's tail. Kitty try not to cry and so did Kurt who was clenching his teeth.  
  
"If you X-dorks are done I want to make my next dare" Freddy said yawning. All the x-men glared at him. "Jubilee I dare to throw some sparks down Scott's pants"  
  
All the Brotherhood laugh. Scott stood up as he saw Jubes coming up to him.  
  
"I promise I wont look," Jubilee said blushing " And I'm sorry by the way," She said as she inserted he hands in Scott's pants and started sparking. Scott seemed as if he was dancing LA CUCARACHA with a cockroach on his pants. All the Brother hood members were actually crying of so much that they were laughing. Then the door to the gym opened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Well, I wanted to write a longer chapter but I ran out of Ideas so, send me dares that you would like to see, remember that right now it's only x-men and that the new recruits are included! Oh, and review my other storie and read it! 


	17. Turn's over!

I am sooooooooooo happy! You guys actually read my story! I mean the other one of course. Anyways, sorry if in anyway I offended any Scott fans by making him look like an idiot, but oh well. Kurt fans I am like totally sorry, did you guys think that for any reason I might want to hurt Kurt? No I wouldn't! But, I am really sorry to tell you that there might be some more Kurt hurting, and I will be hurting lots of them in order to be funny. And you people that send all those dares, you'll see them posted soon! And remember to read my other story which is burning! Molly and Mercy are in like HUGE trouble! Ok, about the other thing, I know I went crazy last chapter but I'm trying to make a funny and crazy story so.. * sips from a bottle of beer * On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the people turned at the door, when nobody came in they sighed.  
  
"You know I think that was like, a warning" Kitty said grabbing her ponytail and giving it a little twist. Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"A warning for what?" he said putting his hands on his hips and leaning closer to Kitty.  
  
"That we shouldn't be playing" Kitty and Piotr answered at the same time. Kitty looked at Piotr and paid attention to him for the first time. Piotr smiled at her and Kitty blushed and looked down. Pietro and all the other guys became aware of this and dropped their jaws open. He only smiled and she had blushed! Evan started laughing uncontrollably and grabbed his tummy and fell on the floor and rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"HAHAHA!" He said trying to stand up and pointing at them. (by them I mean all the Kitty lovers) "BUSTED!" He stopped laughing and then turned to look at Scott who was rising and eyebrow slightly ignoring the fact that Jubilee's hands were inside his pants. Evan snorted a little and started laughing again. Jubes looked at her hands blushed and took them away. Kitty looked at Evan and kicked him on the ribs. Evan stopped laughing and stood up giggling from time to time. Scott tried to sit down but his butt was as burned as when Kitty cooked a cake which was really hot and putted on a chair and he sat on it. Freddy saw the expression on Scott's face and grinned.  
  
"Seems like your butt needs a little cooling off huh Scott?" Scott glared at Fred and twisted his mouth and a half frown half evil grin. "Then I'll guess Bobby can cool it off for you" Bobby gave a little jump and looked at Freddy.  
  
"Hey! No way I'm touching his butt!" Kitty leaned forward to get a better look at Bobby and grinned. Bobby was still looking at Fred with a 'I'm not gay look'.  
  
"You don't have to touch it" Freddy said grinning. Bobby ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh then looked at Scott and put a REALLY fake sorry look on.  
  
"Here goes" He said as in trying to aim at Scott's butt. Scott gave a final glare to Bobby. Bobby iced up Scott's butt and Scott fell to the ground since it was heavy. (Sorry Scott fans, but remembers, this is Freddy daring, and we know that Freddy hates Scott,) Kitty looked at Scott and tried not to laugh. Which was really hard because she actually needed to breath. All the brotherhood members started laughing uncontrollably. Scott glared at them and then carefully melted the ice on his butt. Scott stood up and saw next to Jean, painfully, but sat. Freddy couldn't stop laughing and when he finally could he looked at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue be nice and put Scott to sleep" Rogue stood up and banged her fist on the table.  
  
"That's enough! What am I? A dare machine?" Fred smiled nervously.  
  
"Look rogue I'm not doing it because of you, I mean, I want Scott to, uh, calm down a bit" Then he looked at Jean "And whiled you are at it get Jean too" Rogue bit her lower lip and made her way to where Scott and Jean were. She took off her tow gloves and put a hand on each of their faces. Then they both fell to the floor. Rogue sighed and took Scott's glasses off and putted them on. Fred grinned.  
  
"Well now that we got rid of the old ones let's get read of the little ones" He said this looking at Jamie and Rahne "Evan, hang those two to a wall" Evan raised an eyebrow and stood up.  
  
"Jamie, Rahne, Which side of the room?" Evan said looking at Rahne and Jamie. Rahen glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't even dare!" But Evan pinned them to the wall anyways. The two of them were yelling and kicking and punching at the air. Amara looked at them and buried her face on her hands so they couldn't see her laugh. Freddy sighed.  
  
"Then I think that's it" he said leaning back on the chair which broke instantly. All the people around the room started laughing. Pietro stopped laughing and tried to put on an straight face.  
  
"Anyways on with the game"  
  
"What game" came a rough voice from the door. 


	18. Welcome!

Yes! I am back after a long time. I wasn't going to write but I guess you guys deserve it *sighs* expect that you guys haven't review the new chapter of my other story *starts breathing heavily* * Lance walks by whistling* Grabs Lance by the neck* IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I'LL I'LL!  
  
Lance: NO! Don't do it! *starts screaming* *molly passes by*  
  
Molly: I thought I was the only maniac I here..  
  
Danny: Don't forget Kat  
  
Molly: Oh yeah!  
  
Kat: *growls *  
  
Misty: *seems to be the only one that notices Lance getting beat up* um, people!  
  
Pietro: *grins and covers Misty's mouth* ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the Brotherhood members stared at the door. Either the X-men were really lucky or really unlucky. Judging by their face unlucky. Kitty's face was pale and she had her mouth slightly open, which Pietro found really attractive, and her eyes were really wide, which Lance though it was cute. Kurt eyes seemed as if they were going to fall out of their socket. Rogue seemed as if she was about to cry. Evan glanced at Jamie and Rahne who were hanging with their mouth open and then looked at the door and grinned nervously. The new recruits putted an ooops! Face and turned around.  
  
"I asked what game" LOGAN (yep, you all guessed) said while making his way through Jean's and Scott's bodies that were on the floor. Logan looked at them shook his head and then looked at Rogue. Rogue bit her lip and looked down as a tear streamed down her face. For a moment, Remy felt a little sorry for her but that disappeared when she saw her giving them a death glare.  
  
"Mr. Logan I" Kitty said trying to explain.  
  
"Don't want an explanation" Logan said spitting out to the side. "Whose idea was this?" Kitty could feel a tear coming down her cheek. Piotr noticed and smile weakly before putting his hand over hers. Kitty looked up and when she saw who it was blushed madly and took it away. Pietro grinned, not noticing what happened to Kitty, and looked at Logan with a daring look.  
  
"Me" Logan glared at him "But you know, they could have said no and just leave but," Pietro sighed "They stayed instead" Logan gave Pietro another look.  
  
"Well, they ain't staying anymore" He said motioning Kitty to stand up. Pietro looked at Kitty leaving and decided he got to think fast.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh" he said in a pitiful tone "But we were having so much fun" Logan looked at him.  
  
"You were having fun killing each other?" Pietro smiled.  
  
"Well, actually is a game of truth or dare" Logan raised an eyebrow "And you are cordially invited" Kitty gasped. Logan turned around.  
  
"Whatever kid"  
  
"And if you leave"  
  
"You are a coward" Pyro finished. Logan rolled his eyes and turned around.  
  
"And what would make me a coward?"  
  
"Leaving" Piotr said.  
  
"Lets go kids" Logan said ignoring them.  
  
"Chicken" came Wanda's voice. Logan turned around to face the Scarlet witch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chicken"  
  
"I better not be hearing this"  
  
"CHICKEN" All of the brotherhood said. Logan sighed turned around and sat on Scott's Place.  
  
"Whose turn is it?" 


	19. Stuck on the game!

*walks in trembling* Okay, Okay, I know I like, took forever to post again! It's just that my internet like, got down and I like couldn't write and *sighs* long story. Okay, now, I want to like totally thank evolutionary spider for being like, soooooooo nice and reading BOTH of my stories. *hugs evolutionary spider* Okay, now lets get on with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wanda grinned when she heard Logan say his death sentence. Pietro and all the other guys on the brotherhood tried hard not to laughat the chance that they were getting. This time they were going to take the X-Men down , PERMANENTLY.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Logan" Pietro said looking at Kitty as if calling Logan, Mr. Logan, was the best joke ever. "Who's turn you ask? Well, it's Amara's turn" Logan looked at Amara thinking this had to be a joke and at the same time thinking that they might be in deep trouble.  
  
"Well, I think Amara wont be able to play, because she and some of the kids are going back to the mansion," He said grinning "I don't want us to be unfair with you guys we are more than you" Pietro dropped his jaw open thinking this would totally ruin his plans.  
  
"NO!.... I mean no, it's okay, we are better than you anyways" Logan shook his head.  
  
"No, some of them will leave"  
  
"No, really it's okay" Pietro said in a pleading tone.  
  
"Nah! We don't mind letting some of them go" Logan insisted with a huge smirk on his face. Then, ignoring Pietro who was still saying a bunch of stuff so all of them would stay, turned to the side where the New recruits were. "Okay, Amara, Jubes, and Roberto, get the two twerps from up there and go back to the mansion, tell Chucks we are going to be a little late"  
  
Bobby drop his jaw open. "No fair I wanted to stay, oh man!.... Wait, you didn't say my name, did you?"  
  
"Nope" Logan said lighting a cigar while the girls giggled at Bobby's remark. Bobby jumped in the air, of happiness of course.  
  
"Yeah!" then looking at Logan "Can I say bye to the guys?"  
  
"Sure kid" Logan nodded. The two girls were kind of happy to leave but Rahne, and the other guys weren't at all. Bobby helped them get Jamie and Rahne down.  
  
"Man!" Jamie said "My but is asleep!" Rahne looked at him and then sigh.  
  
"And worst of all is that we don't even get to play!"  
  
"Or watch" Roberto said.  
  
"Listen" Bobby said in whisper " This is the plan" All of them leaned closer to him excited. "You guys go up to the media-lab, there are some microphones and cameras, see those ventilation windows in the ceiling?" He said looking up "Well, put the cameras and microphones in there, that way you guys wont miss any of the fun" Roberto grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign. "Okay, Bobby 2, AKA Roberto," he gave a sigh as if it was a really important matter "You are in charge, now, hurry up!" He said and then ran back to the table while the new recruits ran to the media-lab.  
  
"Okay," Bobby said sitting back down "lets get started"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is the media-lab?" Amara asked while running up the stairs.  
  
"On the first floor, I think is two classrooms away from the library" Roberto answered while reaching the first floor. "Okay, let's see," He looked both ways and then recognize the way "Okay, follow me!" He said running again. The others followed. When they got to the media lab the door was closed.  
  
"Oh, Man!" Roberto said while scratching his head "How are we going to get in there?" Jamie finally caught up with them and then looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, I don't know you but I think I fit through those windows" Roberto looked up and his face brightened.  
  
"Yep, you do" He turned to Jubilee "Okay, Jubes, me and you give him a lift, okay?" Jubilee nodded and both of them helped Jamie up the vent.  
  
"Okay, so I go to the media lab and open the door for you guys right?"  
  
Roberto nodded and gave him the thumbs up sign "Right, amigo" Jamie gave him the thumbs up sign and started crawling through the ventilation tubes.  
  
(A/N: I don't know if that's how you call them, you know, I'm learning English still)  
  
"Oh, yeah Jamie, you are finally getting a mission, nothing can stop you! You are the bomb!" He kept crawling and talking to himself about how great he was when he spotted an spider. Jamie blinked and backed a little.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Spider!" He backed away a little more this time faster putting his but up a little and getting stuck on the tubes. He kept moving back on the same place. (You know like when you are walking on ice and you are not moving at all, I mean, like when you are walking on the same place) Then he realized he wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Uh, oh"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*laughs* Uh, oh is right puny Jamie! You are stuck in there. Well, I know not much of a big, huge chapter BUT getting there! Okay, I'm still trying to recover from the internet problem. So, I like wrote a bunch of stories, which you guys don't have to read. I'll keep writing this story as long as you guys like it. 


	20. Bobby's Dares

*starts dancing around* I'm happy, I'm happy! Thanks for reviewing You are great! Okay, I'll keep up this story and if you want more dares, you get more dares. And also more romance is on the way.  
  
X-Men: Awwwwwwwwww!  
  
BOM: Yeah!  
  
Okay, lets get on with the show.  
  
  
  
"So who's next?" Bobby asked with a huge grin on his face. Pietro gave him a cold look.  
  
"You know pretty well who's next Popsicle" Bobby gave him a death glare wich Pietro ignored pretty well.  
  
"Sorry slim" Bobby said leaning on his chair. Kitty started laughing and all the other X-men seeing Pietro's face laughed too.  
  
"Okay, enough laughing!" Lance said. "I don't know you guys but I think we need some sodas, Toad why don't you go get us some?" Toad glared at him and then hoped next to Wanda.  
  
"What do you say cheesecake want to go in a romantic trip?" Wanda rolled her eyes and pushed Toad off.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Kitty looked at Toad and sighed.  
  
"I'll go with him" Everybody looked at her in surprise. "What?" Even Toad dropped his jaw open. "Fine I'll stay" she said crossing her arms. Logan looked at toad and sighed.  
  
"If you guys want to get on with the game you are going to have to get the sodas faster than that, Elf and the speedy guy should go get them." Kurt stood up and turned his image inducer on right away. Pietro frowned and looked at Logan.  
  
"You are not the boss of me" Kurt looked at Pietro and grinned.  
  
"Logan, is just that Pietro is scared that I can get faster zere zan him "  
  
"I'm so not!" Pietro said standing up. "race ya there" he said as he started running and Kurt started teleporting.  
  
  
  
Once they got there, they had a little problem.  
  
"Um, what are you waiting for blue boy?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow. Kurt looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"I zought you had ze money" Kurt said with a nervous giggle. Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go get Kitty so she can get the soda's out," Kurt started shaking his head " stop shaking your head!" Kurt stopped and then looked at Pietro.  
  
"She von't do it" Pietro smirked.  
  
"After today, trust me you all x-dorks aren't going to be the same" He said leaving in the blink of an eye.  
  
Kitty felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"What the..?" She turned to find her blue eyes locking into Pietro's. Pietro smiled and winked.  
  
"We need your help kitty-cat" He said pulling her up and making her stand up. An strand of hair got into Kitty's hair because of the quick motion. She brushed it away.  
  
"What for?" She said raising an eyebrow. Pietro chuckled a little and lowered his eyes then looked straight into her eyes which made Kitty feel butterflies on her stomach.  
  
"We need you to get the sodas"  
  
Kitty frowned.  
  
"I don't have any money"  
  
Pietro let out an small laugh. "Not that kind of getting"  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide but Pietro pulled her before she could think of a reply. Before she knew it they were up the stairs and on the other side of school. Which was really far away from the soda's machine. Which made Kitty uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
"Um, Pietro? I think you like, took a wrong turn or something" Kitty said trying to free her hand from Pietro who hadn't loosened his grip.  
  
Pietro grinned and then looked at Kitty straight in the eyes which sent another shiver down her spine.  
  
"Oh, did I?" He said raising an eyebrow and running the tip of his fingers over Kitty's waist.  
  
Kitty gulped. Pietro looked Kitty up and down and smile at the beautiful sight.  
  
"You know," He said looking up at her "I think we should try dating sometime"  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. Pietro looked at her and felt that if he didn't kiss her he would die. So slowly he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips on hers melting them into a kiss. At first Kitty didn't do anything but slowly she wrapped her arms around him. And then.....she kissed him back. Pietro was a little surprised at first but then he didn't care anymore. Kitty pulled away.  
  
"Pietro, this isn't right" She said biting her lower lip. Pietro nodded.  
  
"You are right" Kitty sigh "we need the sodas" Kitty looked at him confused but didn't have time to reply because they were at the soda's machine really fast. Kitty looked at Kurt who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I zought you vere the faster man in ze world Pietro" Kurt said smirking.  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "You took really long."  
  
Pietro made a face at him and then looked at Kitty. "Get on with the job"  
  
"No way, that's like, illegal!" Kitty said shaking her head.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Come on Kitty! Don't start with your moral dignity right now!" Kitty sighed.  
  
"Fine! But this is like, the only time I'm doing this!" She said while phasing her hand through the soda machine.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
  
  
"The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout" Jamie sang while he tried to get free from his uncomfortable position. "Man, I screwed it up real good, I mean look at me I'm stuck on the air ducts" He sighed and shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Where is he!" Roberto said while banging his head on the wall. "I bet they already started playing and it was Bobby's turn"  
  
Rhane crossed her arms. "Do you think he got stuck or something?" All of the girls looked at Roberto who banged his head on the wall once again.  
  
"Probably"  
  
"....."  
  
".."  
  
".... Roberto, and what are we going to do then?" Rahne asked. Roberto glance at her and kept hitting his head on the wall.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Rahne frowned. "Shouldn't we go help him or something?" Roberto glanced at her.  
  
"And get stuck too? No thanks"  
  
Rahne rolled her eyes. Amara glanced at both of them and groaned.  
  
"I'm not going to wait here all day!" She said while throwing a lava ball to the media-lab's door.  
  
  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@@#@#@@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
  
Kitty sat down next to Logan and sighed. When they got back Jean and Scott had woken up which messed up the sitting a little. So far they were sitting like this. On the X-men side and starting from the right corner were, Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Logan, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Bobby. On the brotherhood side were like this, Freddy in front of Evan, Toad in front of Kurt, Pietro in front of Kitty, Wanda in front of Logan, Gambit in front of Rogue, Lance in front of Scott, and Pyro in front of Jean, and Piotr in front of Bobby.  
  
"Okay, so NOW is my turn right?" Bobby said while grinning. All the brotherhood rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes Bobby," Lance said taking a sip out of his soda. Bobby looked around the room and his eyes landed on Wanda.  
  
"Wanda, I dare you to run around naked" Wanda's eyes grew wide. Bobby at seeing her expression laughed "Just kidding, but, I do dare you to kiss." Bobby started looking around wondering what would Toad or Pietro hate then, his eyes landed on Evan. "Evan" Pietro gave a little jump and Toad gave a big one.  
  
"No way my sister is kissing the loser!" Pietro said looking at Bobby.  
  
"Yeah Yo! I mean, she's like my girl Yo!" Toad said while pointing at Wanda who right now seemed really far away even though she was just a sit away. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am so not your girl" And just to annoy her brother said "And I think Evan IS kind of cute" Evan's eyes grew wide. So did Toad's and Pietro's.  
  
"WHAT?" All three guys said at the same time. Wanda grinned.  
  
"You heard me" She said while she made her way to Evan's chair. Evan stood up and gulped looking at Wanda who was already in front of him.  
  
"uh, hi" He said not knowing what to say. Before he could say anything else she had pulled him to her and got him into a passionate kiss. Evan had his eyes open wide all the time while Wanda was just looking at him with an expression that said nothing. Finally she stopped, got back to her chair leaving a very confused Evan standing up.  
  
"Ahem" Bobby said clearing his throat and grinning evilly (A/N: Long time I didn't do one of those) "The next dare is that Gambit here" He said pointing at Remy.  
  
"We know who is Gambit Bobby" Pietro said rolling his eyes.  
  
"has to kiss Rogue" Bobby finished and grinned once again when he saw everybody's face.  
  
There you go, next chapter. Hope you are happy. Review! Thankyou! Bye bye! Ta ta!  
  
Lance: *covers Shadowkittenx moutht* I think they get the idea... 


	21. Bobby got's the dares!

Okay, I know my last chapter didn't have much dares, but this one. *grins evilly and rubs hands together* This one will be much, much better. *laughs maniacally*  
  
Molly: *whispers something to Kevin who grins and nods *  
  
Kevin: *Grabs ShadowKitten and ties her with a rope *  
  
Shadowkitten: What are you doing?!  
  
Dolly: Comes out of the shadows* We are on a strike...  
  
ShadowKitten: But you guys weren't working anyway!  
  
Kent: That's why, you are staying tied in there until you write another chapter for our story.  
  
ShadowKitten: But.  
  
Mercy: NO buts! We'll torture you while the show is on.  
  
Lolly: On with the show!  
  
  
  
Rogue tried really hard not to smile. And Gambit tried really hard not to cry. And all the X-men looked at Bobby in amazement. Jean elbowed him on the ribs.  
  
"Nice move Bobby!" She said while smiling.  
  
Bobby blushed and smiled back. "uh, thanks, I have more from where that came from."  
  
Gambit leaned past Wanda to whisper Pietro something. "Hey, dis wasn't on da plan!"  
  
Pietro shrugged. "You are in, and if you leave you are a chicken"  
  
Gambit growled and put his head up a bit, which of course was a bad idea, because he bumped into Wanda's breast. Wanda growled at him and then threw him across the room with an energy beam. Gambit of course took Rogue on the way. All the X-men turned around quickly to stare. They find a really embarrassed Gambit on top of a really annoyed Rogue.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes "Get on with the dare Rogue, will ya!"  
  
Rogue smiled evilly while glaring at Gambit. "With pleasure" Gambit tried to jerk away but Rogue wrapped her arms around him. "You know, if you weren't in the Brotherhood, me and you would have a really good time" Rogue whispered while getting closer to him. Gambit raised an eyebrow and stopped struggling. Which of course gave Rogue time to give him a long , long kiss.  
  
Bobby looked at them for another minute and then sighed "Rogue I think he is already unconscious"  
  
Rogue stood up and wiped the dust off her skirt "Just making sure" She said while making her way to the table and leaving a very, very unconscious Gambit behind.  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow and then looked at Logan. "Do you think he'll be in a comma, I mean, that was like, a loooooong kiss." Rogue blushed at this remark but said nothing.  
  
Logan shook his head. "I don't think so half pint" Kitty sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, because then we'll had to like, get rid of one of us"  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow and giggle nervously. "We don't mind having less than you" Which of course made Kitty curious, and like we know curiosity killed the cat, but of course that wont be use in this story. (Kevin: Don't you think those are like, a lot of, of courses? ShadowKitten: Of course!)  
  
"Ahem" Bobby cleared his throat "If you guys let me I would like to keep on with my dares"  
  
Lance waved his hand at him. "Go on!"  
  
Bobby grinned and his eyes landed on Fred. "Hey Freddy, I dare you to.to..I dare you to eat Toad's dirty sock!"  
  
Fred's eyes went wide. "W, What?" he stammered while glancing at Toad who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You heard me " Bobby said while trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Fred glance at Toad again and gulped. "In case you didn't know this guy is allergic to soap AND water!"  
  
Bobby shrugged and then grinned. "That's why" Everybody started laughing when they saw the look on Fred's face.  
  
Toad laughed uncontrollably and fell to the floor, then sat up still laughing and took his shoe off and handed a green sock that used to be white to Fred. "Here ya go Freddie! Hope you enjoy it Yo!" He said and started laughing again.  
  
Fred picked up the sock and looked at it in disgust, he just putted at little close to his nose and almost puked.  
  
"We are waiting!" Bobby said.  
  
Fred glared at him and for the first time on his life he putted something on his mouth slowly, really slowly. Kitty looked at him in disgust and just as he put the sock on his mouth she phased through the chair and ran near the door to puke.  
  
Pietro glanced at her and then looked at Fred who was green and trying to swallow the sock. All the x-men and even the Brotherhood where laughing.  
  
"Poor little lard tank, I hope he doesn't puke or will be swimming on it" Pyro said still trying not to die because of laughter. Piotr was trying to keep and straight face which made him look really funny. Two minutes later or so Fred burped and everyone laughed again.  
  
"I don't feel so good" Fred said putting a hand to his mouth and then swallowing whatever had been coming. Which made Kitty puke again. All the girls put on a disgusted face and the guys kept laughing.  
  
Toad who had been rolling in the floor laughing all along, finally stood up and sat on his chair.  
  
"Okay, that was Fuuuuuunny" He said breaking into a laugh again. Fred glared at him.  
  
"Well if it was you eating your own sock you wouldn't be laughing!"  
  
Toad shrugged. "It's not that bad" Which, of course, made Kitty puke, again.  
  
+_+_++_+_+__+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++__+_+_++_++_+_+_+__+++_++_+_++_  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Roberto screamed while pulling his hair. "What did you do?!"  
  
Amara shrugged. "Open the door?"  
  
Jubes dropped her jaw open. "What?! In case you didn't know, you just blew the media-lab's door!"  
  
Rahne patted Amara on the back. "Good idea"  
  
Amara smiled proudly. "I know"  
  
Rahne looked at Roberto and crossed her arms. "Will you stop pulling your hair!"  
  
Roberto glanced at her. "In case you didn't notice she just broke the door, but not only broke it she destroyed it!"  
  
Rahne sighed. "Look there aren't any cameras, in here, so um, let's just get in okay?"  
  
Roberto sighed. "Fine"  
  
And so they got in to get what they needed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*  
  
Kitty took a deep breath as she was just sitting on her chair. She had gone to the bathroom and washed her mouth at least 100 times.  
  
"Man, that was like, soooooooo disgusting!" She said while shaking her head.  
  
Kurt gave a little laugh. "But it vas funny too, you have to admit that Keety"  
  
Kitty glanced at him. "Sure, whatever" She said leaning on her chair.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&**&&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**  
  
Jamie sighed and shook his head "I wonder if they already noticed that I'm gone"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ShadowKitten: *all bruised* Okay, I got away, but I have questions, um, What's Pyro's real name? *hears voices* Um, I like, gotta go! 


	22. pinning, grinning, winning

Okay, um, I'm like, totally sorry for not updating in like, so long! But I had a MAYOR writer's block. Now, I am sorry for the people that WERE actually reading On the dark side, but I took it off. I'll start it again of course, but less boring if that was the problem. Um, another thing, I'm like writing a story that has to do with a bunch of cartoons but the first chapters really don't, so like were should I start it? Anyway, on with the show! Another thing, I like SO want to congratulate Todd fan for her story Sugar and Spice. That story rocks!  
Rahne came out of the air ducts and gave Roberto the thumbs up sign. "Got it settle, just turn on the T.V."  
  
Roberto smiled and signaled Jubilee to do so. Jubilee turned it on and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Look there they are!" Amara said while pointing at the T.V. and jumping into the sofa. Roberto sat next to her and turned the volume up.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^^%^^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%%^%^^%  
Bobby looked at the Brotherhood people trying to decide who would be his next dare. His eyes landed on Toad who was still laughing.  
  
"Toad" Bobby said with a grin "I dare you to take a shower"  
  
Toad dropped his jaw open "Ewwww! No way!"  
  
Bobby grinned and rubbed his hands together "Oh, yes way"  
  
Toad grinned. "You are forgetting something ice butt, there are no showers here"  
  
Bobby put on a sorry face "Haven't you heard of locker rooms?"  
  
Toad's smile faded and then he crossed his arms. "Fine I'll go"  
  
Bobby grinned "And you better be wet!" Toad mumbled something and then left.  
  
"Okay, my next dare goes to Pietro"  
  
Pietro grinned and then crossed his arms as if in challenging him. "Bring it on Popsicle"  
  
Lobby grinned "Then I dare you to let Evan pin you to the wall" Pietro's face fell. Evan grinned as if he had just won the lottery.  
  
"Oh, no! No way, I'M letting that loser pin me to the wall!" Pietro said turning very red.  
  
Bobby laughed and then looked at Pietro. "I DARED you to"  
  
Pietro growled something while standing up and walking towards a wall "This better be quick!"  
  
Bobby put on a sorry face. "But Pietro, You have to stay there until the game is over!"  
  
Pietro dropped his jaw open and than seeing Evan approach him turned bright red.  
  
"You and Daniels are sooooooooooo, gonna pay" he said glaring and pointing at Bobby.  
  
Bobby put his hands up as in a my-hands-are-tied expression.  
  
Evan grinned while closing one eyes to make a good aim at Pietro's face..er. I mean..shirt. Evan grinned while shooting his spike which grabbed Pietro by his shirt collar. Pietro gave a loud 'oof' when he hit the wall. Evan blinked a few times before he started laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Yeah Daniels! Laugh while you can!" Pietro said from the place he was in. Evan made his way to the chair and sat in it clumsily.  
  
"Okay....." Bobby said looking around the table "Who shall my next victim be?"  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Professor Xavier sat in his desk rubbing his forehead. "I cannot detect them storm, I have one of my migraines"  
  
Storm nodded and crossed her arms "Would you like me to look for them Professor?"  
  
"Please do Ororo, Logan left a while ago, they might be in the school still"  
  
Ororo nodded and turned around to leave.  
  
%^%^^%%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Jamie tapped his fingers on the air ducts. "I wonder when they'll come for me?"  
Okay, I know that wasn't a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg ggggg chapter. But I need some more dares that you guys would like to see, and I'm also working on some other stories, the one that I just posted is going to get into the X-men evolution world in some chapters, but I think Is mostly all of the cartoons I know of..okay, well, um, yeah. 


	23. Sounds like a storm is coming

Okay, I am like, back on campus...wait.I wasn't supposed to say that. Anyway, thanks for like, reviewing! Okay, here goes next chappie, and I hope it wont be as boring as the other one!  
Kiki~ Yep, Logan is definitely next!  
  
Jebrylla~ let me put it this way.would you like to kiss someone who is sure to give you a comma?  
  
Todd fan~ Hell yeah! There will be girls drooling over toad especially a certain someone *cough* Wanda *cough*  
  
Mangafreak: I am Woman, hear me roar! *thinks* I mean, I am Girl, hear me purr!  
*clears throat* Okay, on with the show!  
Storm stopped her car in the school's parking lot. She got out of the car slowly and looked at the school from up and down. All the lights were off, at least from the side she was looking at it. She shook her head gently as she made her way to the school's door.  
  
"Logan, Logan, Logan.Where are you?" She said while trying to push the door open. The door, however didn't open. Ororo rolled her eyes. "Why..! It's barely 6:00!" She said while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
She looked around and saw the windows from the basement. The lights were on. She raised an eyebrow slightly and made her way to the windows.  
  
@(@(@(@((@(@(@(@(@@(@(@(@(@(@(@((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((@(@(@(@@(@( @  
Bobby looked around for his next victim.  
  
"Look kid, I don't know about the rest of ye, but I aint having any fun." Logan said shaking his head slightly "Either we do one on one, or we leave!" He said pointing at the door.  
  
"YeahitisnotfairBobby" Pietro said from his 'comfortable' place on the wall.  
  
Bobby glared at him "Pietro, you are just saying that because you are scared that I might get you killed"  
  
"There will be no killin' unless it comes from me" Logan said while pointing at himself. Pietro crossed his arms.  
  
Bobby sighed "okay, but than who will be next?" He said looking at Logan.  
  
"You pick kid, it IS your turn" Logan said lighting a cigar. Bobby sighed again and looked at the brotherhood side. Who should he pick? He taped his chin with his index finger while scanning all of the people on the brotherhood side.  
  
"Okay, I think Bobby is taking WAY too long!" Pietro said while swinging his feet in the air. Bobby glared at him and than leaned back on his chair.  
  
"Okay, um, you big guy.whatever your name is, you can be next" Bobby said pointing at Colossus.  
  
Piotr woke up from his absent minded state and looked at Bobby "So I am next?" Bobby nodded. Piotr blinked and started looking at the x-men. Lanced looked at Pyro and whispered to his ear. Pyro grinned and than whispered in Piotr's ear. Piotr raised an eyebrow not really knowing what Pyro had said but repeated it anyway.  
  
"Logan, I dere you to.to.let Rogue put makeup on you"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Logan, they stayed staring at him for like, 3 seconds and then they started laughing like crazy. Logan winced but said nothing.  
  
Rogue laughed and stood up quickly. "Hey Logan! Ah, bet you ah're going to look even betta than me" Logan winced again but said nothing. Then he stood up to get ready for his makeup session.  
&**&&*&*&*&*&**&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
"Oh, my god!!! Make up on Logan!" Amara said putting her hands over her face to keep from laughing. Rhane and the others were cracking up already.  
  
((*(*((**((***************************************************************** ******(*  
  
Ororo made her way to the windows and kneel in front of them. She raised pushed her hair to one side and kneeled even lower so she could be able to see. Her eyes widened in surprised as she saw all the brotherhood members and the X-men sitting around the table. Slowly she pressed her face in the window so she could be able to see more.  
  
"This is most definitely strange" She said while pressing her face harder.  
  
"Crack!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ororo fell into the basement as the window broke.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Everybody turned to see what had been all the noise. The found a white haired woman on the floor. Ororo winced and stood up really quick.  
  
"um.What are you kids doing?" She said while brushing some dirt off her outfit.  
  
"Kids? I ain't no kid" Logan said while turning around. Everyone turned to look at him and started laughing.  
  
Ororo looked up and winced when she looked at Logan. "Wolverine.your.uh.face.."  
  
Logan growled and pointed at her. "Not a word to Charles 'ro, that's for all of you guys" he said pointing at the kids. He walked towards the table and sat down on his place. Ororo raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Everybody sat down and looked at her in silence.  
  
"So, do you mind explaining what you are doing?"  
  
Logan spat and than crossed his arm. "We're playing a game 'ro.." A grin appeared across his very 'pretty' face. "Why don't ya play?"  
  
Ororo's eyes widened and she looked at Logan. "oh you are expecting me to play whatever childish game you are playing.Logan, I am supposed to take you back.Charles is really worried about you!"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes a little and yawned. "Well, if you are a chiken." Ororo's face turned a bright red and she crossed her arms. "I am most certain I'm not one!" She said glaring at him.  
  
Logan gave her a look that just said PROVE IT in big capital letters. Ororo sighed and brought a chair sitting down next to her nephew.  
($($($($($($($($($(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ($($($(($$(($$$$$$$$  
Jamie tap his fingers on the air ducts and sang softly to himself.  
  
"I wonder if they know I'm gone, poor little jame'o!"  
&*&&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*************************&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Okay.now I know I like, didn't do much dares on this chapter but next one.I hope next one will be better.I'm still kinda trapped in the writers block universe. 


	24. Between Handsome Toads

Ororo sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "So.when do we start?"  
  
Logan looked at her. "Well, technically it ain't my turn anymore.It's yours" Logan said running a hand through his highlighted hair. Rogue had done a pretty good job on him. He had makeup all over his face which made him look like a clown. He had hot pink eye shadow on and a bright red lip gloss. His cheeks were blushed with a pale pink and Rogue had put fake white highlights through his hair. Ororo tried really hard not to laugh and nodded.  
  
"Lets see..." she said while blushing slightly "God, why, I haven't played this game in years! Anyway, let's see." she said eyeing the group in front of her. Just then the door opened.  
  
&*&*&*&*&**&**&**&**&***&**&&***&*&&*&*&*&&**&**&***&**&**&*  
  
"OH MY GOD! Who is that hottie?!" Amara said jumping in front of the T.V. literally drooling all over it. Jubes looked at the T.V. and out went flying the soda she had in her mouth. Rahne started doing funny dog noises while sticking her tongue out. Than out of nowhere she let out a VERY loud howl.  
  
&*&*&*&*&**&**&**&**&***&**&&***&*&&*&*&*&&**&**&***&**&**&*  
  
Down in the basement Ororo dropped her jaw open as she stared at the handsome young man on the doorway. He was a little short and had light brown hair, almost blond. His eyes were of a greenish yellow and he had a big smile. Kitty put a hand under her chin to keep from drooling. He had on a pair of black pants and a green sweatshirt. Jean felt water on her lap and looked down to find she had drooled most of it.  
  
"Oh crap.Now it looks like I pied."She said frowning a bit. Rogue who was to busy staring at the guy didn't feel the drool running out of the corners of her mouth.  
  
Wanda.well.Wanda. Wanda had her eyes really wide and her mouth dropped open. This guy was a total cutie! Then he opened his mouth to speak. 'Let me hear this angelic voice!' Wanda thought while holding on to the table, making her knuckles go white.  
  
"Why are all the girls like that, Yo?" Toad asked while making his way to the table. Ororo's jaw dropped open even wider. Kitty let go of her chin letting it fall open accompanied by a bunch of drool. Jean's eyes widened and she stared at Toad all the way. Rogue gave a little scream and than grabbed a handkerchief to wipe the drool out of her mouth.  
  
"TOAD?!" Wanda said falling of the chair.  
  
"The one and only sweetnums" Toad said while helping her up. Wanda noticed that he smelled good. No, correction, REALLY good.  
  
"I.uh."Wanda pushed Pietro out of the way, who had already gone back to his seat, and sat in it. So, now she was sitting next to Toad.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&*&*&**&&**&&*&*&*  
  
Amara gasped as she fell to the floor, butt first.  
  
"Toad?!" She asked in a squeaky voice. Jubes spitted some of her soda again.  
  
"TOAD?!" She said with wide eyes. Rahne stared at the screen and than looked back at the girls.  
  
"He IS single.right?" Rahne asked with a look of hope on her face.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&*&*&**&&**&&*&*&*  
  
Ororo cleared her throat and than wiped a little drop of drool out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I.uh.okay. I let's see, I dare."She said while inspecting around the table. Who could be dared? Her eyes stopped on Toad who was looking at him self in disgust and muttering something about evil baths and soap. "Toad.I dare you to take a bath every day for a week" Toad gave her a surprised and sad look.  
  
"What?" He said in a squeaky voice. Ororo smirked.  
  
"You've heard me"  
  
Toad frowned and then leaned back on the chair. "O-okay. Guess that means it's my turn." He said looking automatically at Kurt. "Hey blue boy. how would you like to be TAPED to a wall?" Toad asked with a smirk. Kurt looked down at one of his furry arms and than back at Toad with a shocked look. "Yeah.Kurt I dare you to let me tape you to a wall" Kurt gave a little whimper and than stood up.  
  
Toad making his way to him stopped in the middle. Grinning he pulled out his tongue and caught Kurt with it.  
  
"Ewwwww, this is so disgusting." Kurt said looking down at the slimy tongue that was wrapped around him. Toad grinned and pulled him towards him. Letting him go there, Kurt looked down at his fur in disgust, it was all wet and covered by green slime.  
  
"Ugh! Toad!" he said but his eyes widen when he heard the sound of tape being ripped from its place. Kurt looked at Toad who had a big smirk on his face, in his hand he had the roll of tape, and had just had a big chunk out. Toad gave an evil chuckle and started surrounding Kurt with the tape on his hands.  
  
After a few minutes Kurt was taped to a wall. The only thing that wasn't taped yet was his tail.  
  
"Stop moving the damn thing!" Toad said while trying to hold on to it. Kurt sighed and stopped moving it. "There" Toad said while moving back a bit and staring at his 'work of art'. His handsome, yes handsome, face showed a sign of approval as he walked back to his seat. Seating on his seat he looked at Kurt. "Your turn"  
  
Kurt sighed. The problem was not being taped to the wall, but he was thinking about the trouble that it would be taking the tape out of his fur.  
"Let me see..who should I dare?" Kurt looked around the brotherhood side trying to make up his mind. Kurt stopped and looked at Pietro. "Hey Pietro. How about you give Vanda a peck?" Kurt said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"WHAT?!" Pietro said while technically jumping out of his seat. "Wanda?"  
  
Kurt nodded. Pietro sighed and made his way to Wanda. As he approached her she threw a hex bolt at him, making Pietro's hair spike up. Then as he tried again she kicked him in his injured leg. Pietro fell to the floor and growled mumbling something about evil sisters. Wanda smirked and than pulled him up so he was face to face with her. Pietro kissed her quickly on the cheek and than Wanda threw him to the floor.  
  
"Now is your turn Pietro" Wanda said and crossed her arms. Pietro growled and than sat on his seat. This dare had to be the best one yet. Just as he was about speak the door opened.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&*&*&*&**&&**&&*&*&*  
OH my who is going to be this time? Who? Huh? Guess people and send me reviews and dares. I am also REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I promise I will update sooner now. 


End file.
